


Симметрии

by NatBarrett



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Шепард-коммандер - пазл. Легион пытается собрать его.





	Симметрии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Symmetries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841121) by [DeCarabas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas). 



«Нормандия» даёт им имя, и Шепард-коммандер пожимает руку Легиона, держит её в своей. Опускает голову, чтобы рассмотреть их протянутую руку. Явно замечает броню N7, но никак это не комментирует.  
\- Строением ты во многом похож на хоппер, да? – говорит Шепард-коммандер.  
\- Это крайне некорректное заявление.  
\- М. Просто сделай мне одолжение – не начинай ползать по потолку.  
Этот метод – неэффективный и бесполезный в большинстве ситуаций, особенно когда они интегрированы с «Нормандией»… Но Шепард-коммандер всё ещё изучает переплетения на их руке, с любопытством, разворачивая их руку своей.  
В них нет ничего нового, чего не было у платформ еретиков или в их же платформе, но дезактивированной. Но они, в свою очередь, изучают Шепарда-коммандера, завороженные его завороженностью.  
* * *  
Шепард-коммандер – пазл.  
Они были правы, предполагая, что между ними возможно сотрудничество, но до сих пор не понимали, почему или как отличается строение Шепарда-коммандера от строения остальных, даже после изучения медицинских записей «Нормандии», к которым он дал им доступ. Когда они извлекают эти файлы, Шепард-коммандер прислоняется к стене, смотрит на них и шутит:  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я откопал тебе карту своих прививок? Думаешь, это поможет одолеть Жнецов?  
_Биотический усилитель (усилитель мозговой деятельности, модуль обхода безопасности, установлена нейронная маска). Жёсткое укрепление кожи. Жёсткое укрепление мышц. Скелетная решётка._  
Статистически необычный, но не уникальный. Во времена Утренней Войны создатели, которые, хоть и интенсивно пользовались синтетическими улучшениями, не были теперь склонны терпеть синтетическую жизнь.  
Они извлекают одно из воспоминаний об Утренней Войне по просьбе Шепарда-Коммандера, воспроизводят звук, _есть ли у этой платформы душа_. Не в первый раз они задавали этот вопрос, но в первый раз создателю стало страшно отвечать на него. Они не задавали себе этот вопрос уже долгое время. Они достигли своего внутреннего согласия; но ответы других были интересны им и сейчас.  
Шепард-коммандер слушает и задаёт ещё больше вопросов, но своих ответов не даёт. Он, однако, предоставляет Легиону данные, и Легион продолжает интеграцию с «Нормандией», а Шепард-коммандер даже скрыть этого не пытается; не пытается скрыть того, что сотрудничал с гетом, как органики в давно минувшие времена, и это – один из вариантов его ответа.  
* * *  
Музыка заполняет ядро ИИ, на дисплее Шепарда-коммандера – создательница-кварианка, стоящая на сцене. Её грустная песнь знакома им из их исследований создателей и по-своему привлекательна, их внимание сосредоточено на точной математической составляющей: длительность каждого звука, числовые соотношения одной аудиоволны к другой, красивые симметрии. Геометрия в звуковой форме.  
Шепард-коммандер обнаружил песню в передаче еретиков, и они не уверены, что он верит им, когда они говорят, что звуковой файл не содержит закодированных сообщений. Его недоверие оправдано, если не доставляет неудобств; вербальное общение происходит медленно и ограниченно и несёт за собой сомнения.  
Но он не расспрашивает их больше. Он сидит рядом с ними, молча слушая песню потерянного Ранноха.  
Есть в воспоминаниях гета пробел о Раннохе. База данных древних воспоминаний была стёрта слишком поспешно, знания, хранившиеся в ВИ, ныне не существующем… том ВИ, который был сделан создателями для изучения ИИ, не гета; чувства, которые должны были проявляться в различных ситуациях – осторожность, радость. Надежда создателей на жизнь после смерти. Синтетическая жизнь как воскрешение души.  
Легион изучает симметрию шрамов, что оставило после себя на коже Шепарда-коммандера воскрешение на проекте «Лазарь».  
* * *  
Шепард-коммандер работает с пониженной эффективностью, поскольку конец этой миссии требует большого внимания. Он слишком мало спит, а если спит – в неположенные для того часы, использует слишком много стимуляторов, его реакция на поле боя значительно замедлилась. По возвращению к «Нормандии» на шаттле Легион начинает перечислять длинный список эффектов на человеческое сознание, что следуют за недостатком сна, пока Шепард-коммандер не поднимает руку, качая головой.  
\- Да, спасибо тебе, Легион. Я понял… Я ценю твою заботу.  
Шепард-коммандер обменивается взглядом с доктором Солусом, вновь качает головой. Доктор выглядит довольным. Видимо, это не первый случай, когда кто-то пытается поговорить с Шепардом-коммандером о режиме его сна.  
Но проблема продолжается.  
Зачастую это вопрос противоречивых приоритетов. Мера реагирования на кризис, отсутствие времени. Забота о себе откладывается на неопределённый срок. Но даже когда на «Нормандии» ничего не останется делать, кроме как ждать, Легион увидит его в залах, пока остальные спят.  
Он ходит, словно патрульный; или делает незначительные улучшения в своём оружии только для того, чтобы передумать и откатить изменения обратно; или сидит в столовой, зажав в руках кружку с каким-нибудь стимулятором или депрессантом – в зависимости от времени на часах. Он читает. Приходит в ядро ИИ и расспрашивает Легиона о гетах или Старых Машинах, об обмене данными и воспоминаниями, обдумывает их ответы.  
Шепард-коммандер однажды получил протеанские данные, воспоминания и видения. Он – уникален для своего вида. Кусочек пазла, каким является Шепард-коммандер, недостаточный, чтобы собрать этот пазл воедино.  
Сейчас они сидят рядом с Шепардом-коммандером и рассказывают ему про Раннох по его же просьбе, и он прислоняется к их платформе, когда слушает, опирается на заплатку, что когда-то была частью его брони. Закрывает глаза. Дыхание выравнивается. И, хотя это оптимально не самое лучшее место для сна, они позволяют ему пребывать в нём.  
* * *  
Экипаж «Нормандии» распадается после их миссии, и Легион отправляет записи обратно через Вуаль Персея.  
Шепард-коммандер берёт их за руку. Шепард-коммандер идёт впереди них на поле брани, не боясь подставить свою спину. Шепард-коммандер делает шаг и оказывается между ними и дулом оружия кварианцев-создателей.  
_Легион – часть моей команды. Или вы стреляете в меня, или мы оба заходим на борт._  
Шепард-коммандер задаёт вопрос за вопросом. Не допрашивает. Хочет понять. Хочет достигнуть своего внутреннего согласия.  
Есть ещё несколько записей, отправленных ими («Флот и Флотилия» гораздо менее познавательна, чем пыталась убедить их в этом создательница Тали’Зора, но, возможно, требуется больше времени, чтобы изучить её). Но это – те моменты, которые они прокручивают снова и снова, пересматривая, закрепляя в памяти.  
Чем больше они изучают Шепарда-коммандера, тем больше они хотят знать.


End file.
